


PSIC day6

by Eagle_Shadow



Series: PSIC Week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, but like kida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: The morning after, a date gone wrong is interrupted by work.  Neo finalizes her plan.





	PSIC day6

Neo felt a soft puff of air tickle her ear as a hand ran slowly up her leg followed by a kiss on her shoulder blade. Gently a hand rest on her belly, Neo shivers as his cold hand gently rubs small circles the up to her grope her breast.

A gentle nip on her earlobe, followed by a soft chuckle. 

"Come on, sweetheart, you're not still mad about yesterday are you?" He pulls her closer, not that there is a lot of space between them. "I couldn't help myself." His hand rubbing her belly being shy of two months not that he knows her semblance was a true blessing for her. Her baby bump will soon be slightly noticeable given Neo's petite form. "There is nothing wrong with letting everyone know. Besides, I wasn't about to let those nasty women make such disrespectful comments about you."

Neo turns to face her lover; her eyes turn brown as she pulls away from him, her arm coming in front of her protectively, her brows furrow her lips trembling. 

"Neo. Look at me." He lifts her chin up, their eyes meet, and like always Roman feels his heart skip w beat. "No matter what anyone says, you are the only one for me."

She nods, smiling softly this would be the last day she would lie in his arms.

"Hmm, I think I need to show you~."

He whispers, gently nibbling her earlobe then trails down he jaw, Switching between licking the marks he left last night and kissing unmarked skin. One hand squeezes her ass cheek.

"Oh so nice and firm," He laughs "You put on such a good show for me last night." 

Neo smirks, tugging his hair she pushes herself on top of him pushing him onto the bed with unexpected force. Neo could feel him twitch under neither her. He always did love it when she would get rough with him. "Neo" he whines as she peppers kiss all over his face, except on his lips. "Neo," he moans again, and she pulls his hair harder. "Ah~ Neo!" Neo attacks his neck leaving dark marks all over his pale skin. 

"Neo! Ahhh~" he moans loudly, "Neo it's like you want the neighbors to here me!"

She smirks, kissing him again before he could speak again. She grinds her hips in small circles. His moans are like music to her ears. She is doesn't want to let him go. His hands grip her hips tightly, he roughly matches her movements. 

A knock on the door stops them completely.

"Roman it's Junior we got a problem."

Roman glances at his scroll, seeing that he had a lot of missed calls form Junior. 

"Roman open the door, I swear if I have to see you pasty ass again, I'll drag you like that so everyone can see that you tattooed your emblem on to your ass even if it's a birthmark."

Roman relaxed slightly "Yeah, it's him alright." Roman kisses Neo hugging her tightly "I'll make this up to you later." Neo nods smiling. "make sure you get some rest ok because later I'm not gonna let you sleep~."

Neo laughs, _"I'm not gonna let you sleep at all~."_

Roman smirks "I would love that."

"Roman!" Junior's gruff voice interrupts them.

"Hold your Grimm J"

Roman rolls his eyes, Neo watches him run around the room, trying to find his clothes. Once he is dressed, he gives her one long kiss.

"I'll be back love, make sure you take your medication."

Neo nods, giving him another light kiss.

Roman runs out the door with one last goodbye.

Neo waits as few ten minutes before letting the illusion fall. Neo gets up and walks to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection, she could see all the mark Roman had left last night. Makeup sex with her hubby was always the best, but last night had been more of a rough fuck then actual lovemaking. Not that Neo mined, even if her body still ached. Neo's hormones have been slightly out of wack, because of her pregnancy as far as Roman knew it was her a side effect of the medication she was taking. Neo had gone to great lengths to cover up her pregnancy. She could still hear Roman's harsh words from two months ago. Neo shook her head, she would have to leave soon. Roman might not want a child, but she did. Neo caressed her slightly pudgy belly she would most definitely take jr and Rowan with her as far as she was concerned they were her own children as well. 

'It will be fine, we'll be fine.'

Neo would not let anything happen to her child again.


End file.
